User blog:AFlippinFan/My Drawing History
I can be known by most people I know (in real life) by my drawing skillz. But I didn't always have these skills. Here is a history of my drawings! (I can post photos if you want (probably not)) Chapter 1 - The Plant Chronicles 2014 I used to make a comic known as The Plant Chronicles, and my friends LOVED it. It was a series about a little Peashooter named Peter, who always wanted more out of life than just going to Plantdale Middleschool and killing zombies. In fact, he DID get more out of it! He defeated a giant Sun-shroom! (known as pets in Plantdale.) He destroyed a WALL! (epi-problems.) In just about every teaser I made for it, he fell from the SKY! And boy, did his design change or what? He used to be just a basic Peashooter. Then his Peashooter mouth began to function as a normal mouth. (known as puberty in Plantdale.) Then, he grew arms (somehow) and after that, his design changed from PvZ1 Peashooter to PvZ2 Peashooter. The first chapter of TPC was cancelled by January, however. Memorable Characters Sally - The Sunflower Peter had a crush on. Wally - One of Peter's best friends. The dimwitted Wall-nut who never gets the hint. Cody - Another of Peter's best friends. The Cabbage-pult who's just the kind of nerd that has the audience rooting for him. Mary - Another of Peter's best friends. The Marigold who everyone (sometimes) abuses for coins, and has a crush on Cody that's bigger than the sun. (the thing in the sky, not the Sunflower stuff) Tom - Another of Peter's best friends, and by far, one of his most. He's the Torchwood who made that treehouse down the street that all of Peter's friends hang out in with Peter. Willow - Another of Peter's best friends. She's that Ghost Pepper who likes scaring people and enjoys Halloween. As said in one of the comic's titles, she's "creepier than Gwen and Ruby Gloom ." Flare - One of Peter's SISTERS? (WHAAT?!) She's that Flaming Pea who's most likely to be friends with Teanna from Mugman. Chaos - DEFINITELY NOT PETER'S FRIEND. He's the Chomper who's the school bully. He's popular with all the kids but Peter & friends, but has immense bad breath. No, seriously. He trapped them in a downstairs TRAP because they were going to a DODGEBALL game. Melonplier - Cody's older BROTHER. Commonly referred to as "Mel", "Melymoo" or "Melmel", he enjoys making Youtuber videos and doesn't care that much about what people say (the only difference from Mark). Peter was running from Chaos and bumped into his room once. Mrs. Lily - May sound like the nurse, but she's NOT. She's the Power Lily who happenes to be the teacher. She hates Peter and his friends (minus Sally), but she ADORES Sally. This is because Sally usually gets straight A's on things, but Peter gets F's. Mr. Booms - A Bamboom. He was the substitute for Mrs. Lily when she was fired, but he turned out to be a real problem. He gave Peter straight A's and Sally F's. This had Sally go on a rampage, but when she hit Magnifying Grass with a sunray and injured herself, the school decided that Math was better off with Mrs. Lily and moved Booms to (I think) Social Studies. Nutty Fazblock - The reason the FNAN games exist. (HYPER YOU FOUND A GOLD MINE) He's an animatronic Wall-nut who works at Nutty Fazblock's Pizzeria. Peter constantly investigates him and his bandmates to find out who caused the Shot of '87, who "Homer" is (the security guard), and who created the monstrosities. (despite being 11-12, he does it) Puffy - A Puff-shroom who had 2 comics revolved around him. 'Nuff said. Freddy Fazbear, Flain - Heads used for props to make it so the plants aren't floating in space. 'Suff naid. Plantern - Tom's mother AND the principal. 'Naff suid. 2015 When I came back in 2015, I decided "why not make more TPC?" And it was settled. Chapter two of the Plant Chronicles Story, known as "The Weird Adventures of Peashooter", were created. It was going to be a 16-episode long miniseries where Peter and his friends faced off against the Primal Plants. However, that only lasted two episodes (me so lazee). It had more of a Doraemon-like look, with character's eyes kinda-simply drawn by a smaller circle inside a circle. Then, a new 3-comic series known as "The Non-Engine Race" was invented. The plot is simple. Sally participates in a race to prove what kind of energy is best for powering a car, and she loses with Solar Energy due to a "Plant Beer" blimp covering up her car with shadows. There would have been a second part where Peter has all the kids do a rematch and helps Sally win, but it was cancelled. (laZY) Finally, there is currently a comic series known as "Peter's Bazaar Christmadventure". The plot is that Peter goes to a Holiday Bazaar event hosted at his school, and buys presents for his friends. Then, he buys something for himself known as Drummies, a chickenleg type he loves. Then, when he delivers the presents, he learns that Drummies cost 90% less at the grocery store. He becomes enraged and decides to start his own Holiday Bazaar, with new activities and a lower pricing on Drummies. (omgah cabin fever ripoff u f*ggot) 2016 "Peter's WTFuture". 'Scruff head. But now, I'm making a comic called "Saloonatics", (omg another fuggin ripoff) and a cancelled one which I can't remember. Memorable Characters Igneous - An Infi-nut background character who's a genius. Currently trying to change his name. Tom's Super Great Great Grunkle Jalapéno - The Spanish Jalapéno who serves the food in Plantdale. Trivia Cody was based off Cody from Total Drama. Even though Peter barely does anything in Math, he knows literally EVERY digit in Pi. WHO'S THAT POKEMON? The Lone Wanderer... my brother. (Is this the part where one of us faints) Oh, I'm so on it. (ENEMY'S Soos FAINTED!) Peter is Dipper + Greg Heffley + a bit of paint put in a blender. Chapter 2 - Five Nights at Freddy's 2014 This was the year FNAF was released. I loved the horror game, as its elements were amazing. The second game was released by the time I started drawing the petrifying phenomenon. However, my AU was way different than it is now. Foxy was a dull, funloving fox, Mangle had a crush on Bonnie, and Chica had NO BEAK. Not to mention Foxy was A F*CKING THING WITH NO NOSE. However, my designs improved over time. Foxy gained a snout, Chica gained a beak, and Chica got her (until now) signature of loving Bonnie. Not much happened over that year, but the characters got redesigns around June. The original designs were characters with circular heads. The new redesigns had the same thing, but the characters had clothes. Memorable Characters Endie - An OC I made based on the bare endoskeleton in the Prize Corner. He's pretty sarcastic. Cupcake - An OC I made based on Candy the Cat, but about as short as BB. Thinking of replacing her. Booni - An OC I stole from a PvZ Wikian made by myself. He's basically a r*tarded version of Bonnie. 2015 By this year I was still drawing FNAF, with the picked-up designs from last year. The designs overall looked like something original. However, as usual, changes were made. Bonnie and Chica were switched from lovers to siblings, and Toy Chica took the original personality of Chica. Overall, by now, the story looks similar to Gravity Falls. An animated series of the AU is coming soon. Foxy is now a jerk, Toy Freddy is now a Bud Gleeful impersonator, and a lot more. Memorable Characters None. 2016 SUPER MANGLE MAKER. Buff lead. Trivia Bonnie's crush was made three times. (in order; Mangle, Chica, Toy Chica) Ironically, Mangle, Chica and Toy Chica are best friends in the latest AU. Chapter 3 - Mixels 2014 I barely drew it. 'Nuff said. 2015 I started drawing more of S1-2, as I can't exactly draw glurt the big red dog some of the Mixels. 2016 Making a series called "Mixatics", where I draw Mixels in the style of the upcoming Eddsworld episode "Saloonatics". 'Tuff bread. Trivia My favorite character is Mixatic Vaka-Waka. 'Muffin toast. Chapter 4 - Minecraft Chapter 5 - Gravity Falls Chapter 6 - Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 7 - Object Shows Chapter 0/8 - Pokemon Category:Blog posts